Finding the Beat!
by IllusionistDream
Summary: All students who attend the school become famous at a point, making Crypton Future School the most successful music school in the making. This year 15 people will pass out of 5000. Best of all, you can join too! Not Accepting OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I will accept up to 10~11 OCs, depending on the situation and quality of your characters. Please bear with me, I'm not superhuman! I may be slow to upload, but I try. Ok then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

The stakes were high. I walked up to the stage and sung Last Night, Good Night. I was in. The best day of my life.

And now I was a judge to see who would enter the auditions. 5000 would enter. 4985 would fail. 15 would become celebrities. Just like her, a legacy.

I, Hatsune Miku, hated seeing the dissapointed looks on people's faces. I was a rather carefree girl, and smiles were my forte. This audition wasn't. Too much dissapointment. But this was officially my second year as a judge. I remembered training all of the passed people. Vocaloid Generation 3 was who I trained. IA, CUL, Yukari, SeeU, Oliver, and Lapis... I remembered them all. And to experience it with my other friends from the same audition, Rin, Len, Gumi, and Luka... was amazing.

And while I achieved her dream, was it enough to pass on to the lucky 15 this year? I worried for all the people that wouldn't pass. It was heart-crushing. In fact, Gumi was 16th best when I had passed. Although Gumi passed last year, when I was a judge, she seemed so alone. Perhaps that was why Coward MontBlanc sounded so good.

I was waiting for contestant number 1012. Out of the original 5000, 2000 were left after reviewing each of their taped videos. Out of the 2000, 500 were too breathy, 200 were too nervous, 100 were unwilling, 100 didn't have enough emotion, and 10 were too disagreeable. 1090 left.

When the contestant came, I saw his face. He had blonde hair and a sunkissed tan. His expression was confident and practiced. A carefree vibe floated around him. I sighed. Another one of those cute but head popping ego boys. Tisk Tisk... looks never got you in!

He took a short bow and said, "Hello! I actually have a trio with my triplet group here! Contestants 1013 and 1014 are here too. May we have a chance at it together?"

I nodded. Rin and Len had only passed together. Besides, triplets would be an interesting icon.

Another boy came out. He was almost the same except with a more sosisphicated demeanor. His skin was lighter, but still a very slight tan was visible. He still had a comforting warm smile on his face. He bowed a bit and said, "Sorry... please don't take us off... but, you see... our sister had a soccer game running late."

I sighed but did not excuse them. They had a life, after all.

"Ok, but let me get the others first then," I said reasonably, "We need all the time we can get."

OC Form

Name (First, last, middle optional)-

Gender-

Age-

Nationality-

Language-

Voice Type-

Song Genre-

Appearence-

Casual Clothes-

Performance Clothes-

Formal Clothes-

Personality-

History-

Family (state if they are deceased)-

Reason to Audtion-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Signature Item/color-

Favorite Food (Can also be signature item)-

Other-

Questions?-


	2. Kira, Hikaru, and ?

Hey! I'm IllusionistDream, and I have another OC fic, for other OC's. I hope you enjoy my work!

Disclaimer: If you really thought I owned Vocaloid, I would tell you one of those jokes that started with, "You are so dumb that..." (Except I don't know any XD!)

Oddly, the next contestants came in a pair. Hikaru and Kira, very... shiny. Anyway, each of them had their perks. Kira was a very cute lolita girl, with her long wavy blonde hair in a high messy bun. Clipped in with a black lace bow. She had a pink eye and a sea green eye. The oddest combination since Piko.

She was surprising curvy, but retained the typical small figure and chest as expected. She appeared to have a confident air. Kira smiled pretty as she came on. Hmmm... this was interesting for sure. Her informational packet stated clearly in bold font that she was 15, Viatnamese, and spoke a variety of languages. If her voice matched criteria... she would be a valuable piece of Vocaloid.

"Hello! My name is Kira, and my twin brother over there is Hikaru, thank you for letting us audition!"

Wow... a powerful voice. Not to mention high. But yet, soft and mellow when speaking. Odd.

I decided to ask ahead of time. "What do you sing, Kira?"

"I sing Pop, Techno, Trance, Lullabies, and I dance."

Very straightforward too. A very cute personality to match her outfit. A high waist skirt, tube top, detached sleeves, polka dot ribbon, and high tops, with ruffled socks.

"Ok then," I said, "What about you Mr. Sakurai?"

"I sing Pop, Rap, Screamo, Techno, and I dance."

He had a clear, unique, but soft voice. Quite... queer. Very pleasing to hear almost. That changed in a second.

"...Cutie," He added in a flirtatious tone, "You have a boyfriend?"

I did a double take on that one. "What did you ask me?" I was ticked off now.

"You have a very alluring figure, darling."

I decided to ignore him. Boys...

His blue cat-like eyes stared at me, his platinum blonde hair was hansomely ordered. He woud have been a very handsome guy... had he not been such a pervert! He wore an argyle sweater vest with a black blazer with a pair of ripped jeans and brown lace up boots. _"Street Punk," _I thought.

I put his attitude aside and sighed heavily. "I'm tired so impress me, 'kay?"

"O-Kay!" Kira said in a Japanese accent.

"What will you be singing today," I asked, "That could decide your future?"

They looked at each other, and using twin telapathy said, "Rolling Girl!"

Perfect timing, I had to admit. Kira straightened up as the music started playing. She tapped to beat with her foot, and her brother nodded his head in time with it. And they sang. Sang good. I knew that they were keepers. Of course, since roughly 1000 people had to audition still, I nodded.

"Good Job. Results are in next Tuesday."

At that moment the door opened. A girl ran in and said, "I'm sorry, but I had to go to this soccer game! It was the championships!"

I looked her over. She looked remarkably like the other two boys and was quite beautiful too. Slightly wavy blonde tailbone length hair, a hazel and bright golden eye, porclein skin, long legs, and a rather large chest. Hmmm... Luka had some competition. I knew that Gakupo would never let her slip through his fingertips, but in general...

When I looked over at the auditioning twins, Hikaru had a nosebleed. Very hard to see behind a giant napkin, but definitely there. Then I noticed how similar Kira looked to her. Also out of the ordinary.

At the moment the girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side. She was wearing pink and brown and white blended shirt that was sleeveless but went up to her neck. In the front of her neck is a plain pink ribbon goes around her neck. Another pink ribbon zig zagged down the semi-bare back of the shirt. She has hazel earrings in a heart shape. She has a white and brown short shorts with a pink belt. She either has her pink soccer cleats, or her white toms.

I was amused. Looks like Hikaru wasn't always a playbo- I meant, ignorant child!

I called the trio out. "Kai? Jay? And I suppose you are Silica?"

The blonde girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm Silica."

Mr. I am the only tan guy stated out loudly, "I'm Kai!" I rooled my eyes. Why were they so different?

The other triplet looked at my face and muttered, "Sorry, Kai is... too sporty."

Kai was offended, "Jay, you are too smart. So get over it."

"Okay, let's begin," I yelled. That worked effectively. "What are you singing today?"

They looked at each other for a glimpse and nodded. Gee... my brother, Mikuo, and I could NEVER do that. Don't take me wrong, he's a great brother, but, telepathy doesn't work. "We choose Trickery Casino!"

I wrote down that quickly and they began their song. It was well crafted. They altered the parts so that three could sing probably. In this particular song, Kai and Silica were the duet, while Jay was the quiet background song and harmony/chorus. Their voices mingled. Just like the Shine twins, they had done their practice well. I was almost certain they would get in.

"Thank you," I said warmly, "Now you can all mingle with the rest of the contestants for a lunch break. I have to eat now. I grabbed my miso soup that had spring onions floating all around in it, some sushi, and a spoon with chopsticks. All in my tiny bento box. Cute.

I was thinking about the candidates I saw. Kira and Hikaru. Silica. Jay. Kai. They deserved to get in. The others were either rich or hadn't gone yet. I was determined to find who would fit the bill, because that's what us judges do.


	3. Connor, Again?

Chapter Two

Kira's POV

Ok. Let me get this straight. Hikaru, the perfect definition of "playbo-" I meant "ignorant child," likes a girl? How could he put some one else in front of me? I deserve his attention, me only! Stupid boys, they never keep their promises! My brother never payed much real attention to girls, (although admittiingly, he never did with guys either...), but I know he isn't gay.

...I think.

But either way we are connected at the hip, perfectly in sync. And I will never let any one get in the way.

Nah... that's impossible. He's out having too much fun. But even Silica won't be interfering with me!

Although I didn't know it, I was talking out loud. A girl with waist length brown hair, between a color of mahogany and milk chocolate looked at me strangley. She had some of her hair in pigtails, and her eyes seemed like a foresty green. She was a bit short, and a tiny bit over not skinny, but she definitely wasn't fat. Her pretty rose pink lips were curved upward as she listened in to my personal life. She is never seen without her favorite hoodie, unless in a performance. It's mainly pink with grey sleeves and hood, with yellow cuffs, hem, and inside of the hood. Over the left breast is a heart done with a patchwork heart in black and white zebra stripe pattern. On the upper part of each sleeve there are two little black and white striped bands, and the pockets are made of the same material. She usually leaves it zipped open. Her favorite shirt is a black t-shirt with a little chibi Spiderman swinging on a web across it. Along with this she usually wears blue jeans and black and white polka dot Vans.

Yeah. It was her again.

Connor Byrd, or as I like to annoy her, Remi. Also an American. That's what irked me. Now, don't call me racist, but she was a little...different. She never really tries to hard, and ultimately experiements on everyone. Err... she experiments with everything. My example, she flirted with me just to see how I would react. I screamed, and Hikaru came to my aid.

Now trivia time! How did she get here at all? I knew how she spoke Japanese like a native speaker. I didn't know she could slur the words together into song. So, seeing the odd byrd out was strange.

I am so corny. I'm sorry. I failed epically.

Anywho, she wasn't afraid to just walk up to me and annoy me straight out. "Hikaru finally has his eyes on someone? Leaving you behind?"

She was obviously doing another experiment, because she DID hear me rant. Seriously, she isn't particularly coy, but it was overt enough. I mean ranting out loud? Hikaru was right, I did need to practice my self control. What drove me crazy was her dual personality. When I first met her, she was an angel. Now? I'll get back to you. But even with all my experience, I gave her the satisfaction of loss of words. "...No. He puts me first, then whoever it is!"

I'll put it straight out there. She isn't mean. She isn't scary. She just has the same outer shell and inner shell. Or for you somewhat shallower kids, what she says is what she thinks. As a smart person, she isn't afraid to tick someone off. What makes it worse? I think I'm taller than her. "Then, instead of watching you, is he watching her?"

She got me there.

"Yes. But he has a life."

She shook her head. "Nah. He guards, studies, and- wait a minute!" She left to go somewhere after that.

I just looked over to where Hikaru was looking. He was looking over at the triplets. Silica, the "soccer girl," was his crush. Just great. Someone who is dedicated to a sport? No. No. And No.

1) They put sports first.

2) They're usually not smart academically.

3) They will hate his fashion sense!

Ok. So, maybe not the last one.

What really caught my eye was a tanner boy in the mix of the triplets. He was dressed in a soccer uniform that was the same as Silica's now. His blonde hair had bangs laying on his face. His blue eyes winked to the crowd in front of him. Fangirls, already?

Great... Nosebleed coming up. I quickly hid it. Unfortunately, the trash can was full of red-stained tissues. Oh well. I'm not the custodian or the janitor. I smirked and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder. He jumped. He must like this girl, so I must get a way for her to hate/ dislike him!

I dragged him over to Silica. "Hi! I really liked your voice in Trickery Casino!" Lolita act, check.

"Thank you! Your song, Rolling girl was exceptional! I would love it if you could teach me the pitches and the tone of it!" Silica was a quiet girl. Very polite, but shy... I could almost say, insecure in a sense?

"This is my brother, Hikaru! I know you know him, but introductions are the feeling of my day today!"

She looked at him accordingly and smiled to him as well. "You make a good accompaniment to Kira as well. It's almost as if you share the melody, rather than melody and harmony."

Although you could barely see it, there was a blush, visible on his face. Only I could observe such a tiny detail. And it drove me insane!

"Y-yeah, thanks... I-I appreciate it!" No way. Hikaru. Stuttering. To a girl. To a sporty girl.

"Sorry, but I have to leave!" Silica waved a good-bye and weaved through the crowd to find her brothers.

I hope that meant that she had no interest in him.


	4. Onyx and my Nerves

**Hey! Hope you like today's chapter. It shows accepted people, and some more can be accepted! Keep sending them in! **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. (Sorry if I forgot one or two of these before! X3)**

Connor's POV

What a brat. I wasn't always to judge mental, but she was definitely untouchable with her brother. History seems to repeat itself, huh? Allen and Rilliane, or commonly known as the daughter and servant of evil, turned evil in the long run. Modern version, they become petty. And too reliant on one another.

Now, not to be rude, but it was quite true. Wasn't it? I was ranting a bit, mentally, when I heard some laughing. "I meant, I do need my book back for now!"

Silica was trying to say that she did need it, but kept saying "no" instead of "yes." Her face was flushed red with embarrasment. I felt bad for her, balancing all those languages must be difficult. Wondering why I know about her languages? I tried out snooping. It was surprisingly easy to lockpick Miku's file cabine- wait... why am I telling you?

A boy next to her whispered in her ear. It definitely wasn't her brothers. They looked like puzzle pieces, but this guy had pink hair like a previous V3, Yuma. He wasn't as tall as him, had green eyes, a smirk, and a handsome face. Seemed like a player type of guy... at first glance. Kirito Suzumi, brother of Kaoru Suzumi, was a prankster with a reputation to prove it. Having a pretty face and a smart brain with it also was a cause of his many fangirls, and rejected girls.

One reason I didn't like him was his "oh yeah, so what" attitude.

2) He was quite a flirt with pretty girls

3)He's my good friend

Yup. Plenty of shoujo style manga going 'round. Hope you got the sarcasm.

Either way, he answered for her, and she picked up her book with a flushed face. Seemed almost gentlemanly now. Guess that people CAN change. Tuh, he reminded me of Hikaru, personality-wise. Except a little less extreme. Same difference, though!

"Yo, Connor!"

I turned my head, who now?

"Already forgot who I was?"

I took a look at the girl. Onyx. A girl who was also an experimentor like me, except going into the grades field as well. Testing the teachers knowledge (and patience,) was a specialty of hers. Flirting with Kira? It was actually a dare. And besides, the look on her face was PRICELESS. When Hikaru questioned me for it, I said, "What do you think?"

And just my luck. He got the wrong idea. Watch this, she knows my "know-it-all" personality. So she speaks French around me. And while I know a little, I am definitely not fluent. With that being said, she wasn't super fluent either, and I usually dragged Silica along when it was lunchtime.

But today could be my last lunchtime here. After today's meal, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, IA (Aria on the Planetes), Luo Tianyi, and Luka Megurine, with guest speaker Gakupo Kamui would announce our scores. The top 15 highest would advance with a number on them. 1 as the best. 15 as the worst. I chewed silently. In the tense atmosphere, no one talked in a conversation.

Onyx wasn't too worried. She didn't come halfway 'cross country to come here, so of course. Her bored yellow eyes scanned the people around her, and the pale skin she donned was similar to the rest. It was hard to find her because of her 4'11" frame and with commonplace black hair reaching her shoulder blades. No offense to her, but her flat chest stuck out like a sore thumb at her particular table.

The judges themselves were on a higher podium style thing that was 5 feet off the ground. It has stairs all around it. and a large circular table. It had nice chairs with many people occupying them. Each with their own lunch. Luka had a tuna sandwhich, Miku a spring onion soup, Kaito was already eating desert; vanilla ice-cream, Meiko had a small cup of sake, and Rin and Len had their oranges and bananas, because they were on their snacks now.

A few minutes past. 1:00 PM, time for the judging. IA stood up. She was a beautiful girl, known as the most succesful V3 yet. Her long pink-blonde hair was swept into slight curls, and she wore a lacy headband for the occasion.

"Welcome, everybody! This is the 4th year "Vocaloid" has hosted this event, and our judging will be based numerically. This is a new system to most of us here, so I'll explain. While the numbering is still the same, all of you will have 2 mentors as well! I will announce names later, unfortunately, some students have not attended in the number order, so we will not call off their names. Thank you!"

Aria finished and walked off down to the students. Rin stood up with a smile and walked up.

"Hey guys! I'm Rin, and I'll be announcing contestants! In order from 15 to one, right to left, come up please! Also, please note! Your rank may go up as the years progress!"

She looked down at a paper, or tried to, and sheepishly looked at Len. He sighed and walked over to her, carrying a paper in his hand. He gave it to her, and she gave him a high five.

"Also, as my report dictates, we will have more than 15 this year! We have foreign exhange students this year, and they need time to come here, so as of now, number 15!"

She paused for effect and breath.

"ChaeRen Seoul, of Korea and Japan! Come on up!"

"Number 14, Zan Shor, sister of Ara! Please, come up!"

"Number 13, Ara Shor, sister of Zan! Don't be shy..."

"Number 12, Daisy, of rare disease huh? Get up here!"

"Number 11, Onyx, may I call you a scientist? Step on up!"

"Number 10, Izumi, don't shy away, come on!"

"Number 9, Alice, I know you! I'll say 'hey' to 'you know who,' so join the rest, please."

"Number 8, Connor, clever, no? I don't lie on a basis, but either way, welcome!"

Wait... me? But... Wait... Uh... I walked up with my brain in a huddle.

"Number 7, Rei Hawthorne, lovely last name you've got! Onward, huh?"

"Number 6, is not present... sick person, suspense here!"

"Number 5, Hikaru, light! Spotlight, up top!"

"Number 4, Kira, glitter! Shine in the limelight!"

"Number 3, Jay Akemi, put your mind to it!"

"Number 2, Kai Akemi, put your head in the game!"

"Number One... Silica Akemi, our 'Primadonna Girl!"

Rin sat down again. Luka stood up and walked to the stage.

"Students who didn't pass, will have another chance next year. Flights have been arranged already. Those who have passed, meet in here tomorrow morning. Everyone may now leave. Thank you for your time."

Tears were falling down many people's cheeks. I felt...bad. Onyx still looked bored, but content. She was odd, but then, what was I?

I couldn't do much but leave into our new makeshift dorms for the night. I was too giddy inside to say a word.

**Ok, first of all! I made the OC's numbers by the time I recieved them, so if you were in the back, you sent them in later. Number 6 is unoccupied, because... I wanted to fill other spots up. Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Too Many Familiar Faces

IllusioistDream here! If you saw the previous numbered OC's, remember, the lower you are, the worse chances you have! (With a FEW exceptions). My plan is to have the top 15 be the main characters and the others as side characters. NOTE: Just because I stated that you were one of the 15, does not mean you will stay in the top 15!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would this be in FANfiction?

Silica's POV

"Good Morning, Ms. Haku," I cheerfully said, "Do you need any help with those?"

I pointed to the large bags of food, to be exact, the new vocaloids favorite foods. I spotted some green candy in a bag. _Huh? I thought no one LIKED green mint?_

Miss Haku followed my gaze, "That's for number 6, Ayumi, or simply "Aki-chan's" candy."

I was excited, I had been so excited last night, I could barely sleep! And now... a new vocaloid! I grabbed a bag from the stack on the ground and moved them to the kitchen. We talked about our daily life and discussed the situation of the dorms before I politely said, "Have a good morning!"

She nodded, and I left to Aki-san's room. A large number six was on it. I gulped. What if she hated me? What if she insulted me? What if I...? I pushed problems aside and opened the door. A voice, slightly muffled with the soundproofing doors, said, "Come in, door's unlocked."

The voice sounded familiar, wait... Ayumi...

I pushed the door open, and it revealed the person I suddenly remembered, Ayumi Satsuki, a girl who'd rather be called "Aki." It almost made me laugh, because only she knew my middle name, Ciel, or C.L. Well, she was the only one who knew what it stood for...

"Si-chan? What's up?" Aki smiled a bit, and I was relieved, my childhood friend just happened to be here!

"It's been so long!" I stood up and gave her a hug, and she surprisingly accepted it.

"Hey! No more formalities, 'kay Silica? I finished unpacking... yesterday, so I can see all the others."

"Sure." I didn't want to get all fancy.

I introduced her to all the main 15, and she retired to her room, to my disappointment. Before we got there, Kaoru Suzumi popped up. "Hey, what's up_ ...Ayumi_." We looked back at him, and I was surprised. Wait... he knew her?

Her eyes widened for just a second before she turned as she returned her poker face. "I haven't seen around..._cousin_..." She icily stated her feelings out loud, and entered her room. I was a bit confused. Wasn't she always quite the free, sarcastic, talented girl I knew? Or was it the player, Kaoru, himself? I was thoruoghly confused, and not being a mystery solver, I didn't quite pay attention to the word "cousin" for about a minute.

Then I realized the situation. "You are her cousin?!"

He looked at me like I was crazy (which I assure you, I'm not!), and then casually said, "Yeah, duh! I thought you were listening to our conversation, lovely."

"Why is she so... tense around you? Everyone else took her in quite nicely, and she returned it. You just seem to get on her nerves!"

"She was my girlfr-"

He clamped his hand over his mouth, but then, quickly gained his composure.

"Err... better get going now! It was nice knowing you better, Silica!"

He nervously ran off to his room, number 17? I think that's what is was...

I'll just ignore what I think he said, he's just kidding! Right?

I hated not knowing something so I retreated to the sports field outside. I had changed out of the school uniform, so it would be a bit... different to juggle my soccer ball, so that was fine. I was wearing a typical pair of blue skinny jeans that were bleached at the knee part, and looked like True Religion jeans (stitches). I had chosen to wear a plaid button up shirt with the color folded down, very thin and soft, and was a purple/green/blue combo of colors. My shoes were quickly replaced by my leather gray soccer cleats with soft pink stripes to support finding a cure for breast cancer.

I quickly flipped the ball up and started juggling low to the ground using my feet, then my thighs, then my head, then all the way down again for about 2 minutes. I practiced my moves and eventually put my hair in a french braid to get it out of my way. After practicing my tecniques for an hour, it was time for dinner.

I took a five minute shower and headed downstairs. My hair was still dripping a bit, so I put it in a dripping messy bun. I changed into the school uniform and was feeling fresh. Before I left, I decided to bring my mail to dinner. I could share with Jay and Kai!

"Yo! Over here!" I saw Kai shouting at me with a girl already around his arm. I sighed. Would he ever know what love was?

"There is a spot left for you here, sis." Jay had worn his reading glasses and looked very sosisphicated. My green and blue eye swiveled over to the seat next to him. I grabbed my dinner and sat next to him. In a short amount of time, I was bombarded.

"Oh my gosh, you're the #1!" ChaeRen gushed out.

"You're so cool!"

"How did you get that far!"

"Hey, what's up?" A turned my head to greet the guy, I wasn't sure who it was, but hey!

"Natsume? You too?" What was up with everyone I knew suddenly coming here?


	6. DELETING STORY

Hello Everyone!

It's a sad note for everyone who followed/favorited this!

I am restarting this story with only 10 OC's for real this time!

I realized that I had to many and couldn't truly feel some of the characters. I will have the application form for the new version of this, "Finding My Beat" in a day or two.

You will have to send in another OC for me, but you can PM me a message saying that you want to keept them in my new OC story. I will also be deleting "Smile!" because.. I don't have the inspiration for it anymore. The new form will have more info to fill though! So check it out!

Once Again, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
